The Trio
by Hogwarts Angel 21
Summary: HPChXOVER What happens if it's all different from the beginning. How does it all change if Lily and James make different decisions. Bad summary, hopefully better story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. This is just a bit of fun. Reviews are welcome.

**Prologue**

October 30th, 1981 Godric's Hollow

Lily and James Potter were sitting together in their study/library discussing there current situation. Both were concerned about the welfare of their only child and son Harry who was asleep upstairs. James expressed his doubts about choosing Wormtail for a secret keeper and wondered aloud if it was too late to switch. Lily was deep in thought when suddenly she shot to her feet.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed keeping her voice down at the last minute. "We can call for Harry's guardian!" James looked at her like she had grown two extra heads.

"Call for his what?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Every witch or wizard has a magical guardian James. We can call for Harry's to help protect him and keep an eye on him in case..." She didn't finish the sentence and didn't have to.

James expression grew determined and nodded in agreement. The two, not wanting to waste any time, walked quickly to Harry's room. Lily gently lifted her sleeping baby boy and nodded to James. After taking a deep breath he said aloud the words his wife told him not 5 minutes ago. The Potters waited in silent anticipation for anything to happen. Even so both were surprised when a woman at least 10 years older appeared in a swirl of blue lights with a baby a few months older then Harry in her arms.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The woman backed slowly away turning so she shielded the baby with her body.

"You're in Godric's Hollow in Wales," James said quickly. "Im James Potter and this is my wife Lily."

"And this little guy is our son Harry," Lily rubbed the baby's back gently. The woman relaxed.

"I'm Piper. Why are we here?" She wanted to know.

"We summoned Harry's guardian," Lily explained. "Is that you?" Piper shook her head wearily.

"No, that would be my daughter Serena," she indicated the baby on her hip. Both Potters gaped at the woman shocked.

"But how can she help Harry still being a baby herself? Voldemort could attack any day." James sputtered. Piper smiling in understanding.

"She's a remarkable little girl despite her age. A magical prodigy." Piper walked over to the crib and the two looked at the sleeping baby. Piper looked at her daughter. "Rena this is Harry Potter your first charge. Remember how Daddy and I told you about charges."

"Uh-huh," Rena said the serious expression amusing on one so young. She turned from her mom and looked at the little boy again. Reaching down she touched his back and whispered something no one could hear. Her mother smiled at the brief golden light and explained that she was forming a bond with him as all whitelighters do. It was to enable them to hear or know when their charge was in danger. None of the sdults saw the light go from gold to white.

"Thank you," James said hoarsely. "I-'

"You don't have to explain, I would have done the same." Piper interrupted.. "Have you prepared for the inevitable?"

"No," sighed Lily. "We've been procrastinating." Piper nodded in understanding.

"It's never to late to start," She bid the Potters good-bye and the two disappeared in a swirl of blue lights. Before she left she whispered "Prepare the trunk."

Taking the older woman's words to heart Lily and James got to work on preserving memories for their son. While James was dragging a trunk out of the attic Lily made a fire call to Alice Longbottom, her best friend. Both their boys were possible candidates for a prophecy their former Headmaster heard. One that would cause the chosen one to be number one on Voldemorts hit list. Alice appreciated both suggestions and she and her husband Frank ended up summoning Piper and Serena again as well as preparing a trunk of their own.

The Potters were busy preparing the trunk. As the charms expert Lily was in charge of building the trunk. She made it seven compartments. All the compartments were for storage, each one holding something different. One compartment held books, another potions ingredients and supplies. James placed numerous family and personal heirlooms in one compartment, while Lily placed papers, an animated portrait of a group of their friends (all updated), as well as her and James' personal journals. The rest of the Potter Heirlooms and furniture would be deposited in the Potter family vault. Their will was done and a copy was in the trunk as well as both Potters personal journals.

Lily's last bit of charm work was to charm it to disappear if she and James were to die and transport to Harry's whitelighter for safe keeping. Both had written letters for both their son and Serena. James had a visit on Halloween morning with the Head Manager at Gringotts with explicit instructions for the managing of his estate vaults should something happen to he and Lily. He deposited the trunk full of furniture and valuables from the house and updated the security on the family vault to blood and magic wards. Only someone with Potter blood and magic could gain access. Sirius Black had met James at the bank and once he had learned of what took place the night before he suggested he and Harry perform a blood adoption ceremony. James liked the idea a lot, it would untangle a lot of red tape if Harry was a blood relation to Sirius. Guardianship would go smother if...

Lily and Harry flooed in and Ragnok performed the ceremony himself and filed copies of all in the Potter family vault and the personal vault of Sirius Black. The Potters left Sirius at Gringotts to do a bit of shopping, incognito of course, and purchased numerous things to add to their sons trunk. Harry was blissfully unaware as his father had made a beautiful cloak with the Potter and Black Crest as a present for his maturity. He also purchased a cloak pin and pocket-watch for that special birthday. He picked up a few Quidditch books and paraphanalia and went to rejoin Harry and Lily. Lily, meanwhile, had gone through the cauldron shop, apothecary, and bookstore buying all that she could. She would put the potion ingredients in stasis in the trunk potion lab. All day she could have sworn she heard a ticking clock and it inspired her to buy a pensieve a fill it for Harry to view later on.

The Potters arrived home at 4 p.m., while Harry played with a new toy his parents filled the pensieve with their own memories of childhood, their school days, and after. They worked in the trunk for the rest of the evening. As Lily was taking Harry upstairs Voldemort entered the wards.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are welcome.

**CHAPTER 1: Making friends and lessons**

Privet Drive

Harry Potter had grown up far from how his parents envisioned. His aunt, uncle, and cousin were cruel from the minute he arrived. If not for his special guardian, he never would have survived. Serena had appeared the very next night bringing food and water as well as the trunk. Harry's cupboard was enlarged to make room but not to alert his relatives who would only cause trouble. Harry had gone through the storage compartments but never the bigger ones unless Serena or Rena came to visit which she did a few nights week. Grateful for her friendship and her quiet unwavering support Harry fell in love, puppy love, with his best friend.

The two had gone through the trunk on Harry's 7th birthday, oohing and aaahing at everything they saw (she had repeated the process with Neville). Rena liked the space within a space and an idea formed for something of her own. Harry found the copies of all his parents papers, their will, the adoption papers, and financial statements that were self-updating. Wanting a better idea of what was going on in this strange world her charge belonged to Rena took herself to Gringotts to speak with Ragnok.

To say the goblin was surprised was an understatement. She explained her connection to Harry Potter and when she said her full name she was startled by the reaction. The elderly goblin got down on one knee, as wielder of ex-calibur she was considered royalty. Queen of Magic if one wanted to get technical. Ragnok informed Serena of a vault she herself had here in the vault. After the prophecy of her birth centuries ago a vault was opened and the greatest magical beings in the last three centuries had contributed. Promising to come back to visit the vault Rena orbed herself to Magic School her home base after her family died a few years ago. The Elders let her come and go as she was trustworthy, even for one so young, and was unusually responsible. Both her charges received weekly visits, both Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter were pen pals sending letters through Serena. Neville's grandmother had been forewarned by her son before his and his wife's incapacitation and was happy to see him so happy.

Both boys were nervous about starting Hogwarts, even if it was 4 years away. On their 8th birthday both boys received a very special gift. Rena had taken the idea of a space within a space to a whole new level. She had spent the last year building and outfitting them. What she had done was create three space cubes as she called them. All three cubes were two inches by two inches embossed with each of their initials. Enlarged, and Rena keyed it so that only the owner could enlarge or enter the space cube, the cube became 12 foot double doors. Rena explained how the doors could open to 7 different areas and how she took the liberty to prepare some for her friends. Neville and Harry were speechless and overwhelmed by the shear magnitude of the present. Here is how they broke down:

Neville's space cube:

Area 1 - common area with galley kitchen and pantry, a bedroom, hobby room and bathroom.

Area 2 - outdoor area with gardens and three greenhouse outfitted and filled with cuttings and plants in stasis.

Area 3 - Library - Rena filled it with some herbology books and muggle plant books.

Area 4 - Potions lab fully stocked.

Area 5 - - Plant lab

Area 6 - - conference room

Area 7 - vault - for personal possessions to valuable to leave their person.

Harry's space cube:

Area 1 - common area with galley kitchen and pantry, a bedroom, hobby room and bathroom.

Area 2 - outdoor area with Quidditch Pitch and broom shed (brooms his dad left him)

Area 3 - Library - Rena filled it with some muggle books, and intro to the magical world books.

Area 4 - Potions lab fully stocked.

Area 5 - - game room w/ billiard table, playstation 2 and numerous games, a tv, DVD player and DVD's, and a few pinball machines. Harry hung the animated picture of his parents and their friends here.

Area 6 - - training room

Area 7 - vault - for personal possessions to valuable to leave their person.

Rena's space cube:

Area 1 - common area with galley kitchen and pantry, a bedroom, office 9with wall safe that is in fact a whole other room (vault), and bathroom.

Area 2 - outdoor area with gardens and three greenhouse outfitted and filled with cuttings and plants in stasis.

Area 3 - Library - Rena filled it with some herbology books and muggle plant books.

Area 4 - Potions lab fully stocked.

Area 5 - - Animal Sanctuary - different habitats for the different species with weather charms.

Area 6 - - Alter room

Area 7 - conference room with infirmary and training room

Neville ended up making one area into a lab for working on plants not potions related and a conference room and Harry had a game room and a training room . Both boys had loads in common. Not only did they have the same birthday but they both loved to draw and do artwork of all kinds. As a further surprise Rena outfitted the rooms once they decided causing both to babble incoherently for at least 10 minutes. The really significant charm was the iron door in the common area of each space cube. It was a special door that led to the other two cubes. All a person had to do was place their palm on the door and say the person they wanted to visit and they would appear in their cube.

The first thing they did was key the other two to their space cube in case of an emergency. Harry and Neville met for the first time and got on like a house afire. They explored each others cubes and each boy helped the other to unpack their parents trunk to personalize their space. Rena was happy her friends were happy but pissed beyond belief that Harry's family had not even noticed he was gone. Rena did the chores on the list each day and the Dursleys's were none the wiser. They barely saw their nephew and all the chores were done, plus there was none of that freakish behavior so they were content. It never occurred to them that they never saw him at meals.

A week after the birthday party Rena returned to Gringotts to visit her vault. She planned to empty it of material possessions and leave the gold so arranged to have the money transferred to a new vault. Ragnok made it easy on her and explained the vault would shrink at her command since it was hers. Leaving her at her request inside the huge vault Rena looked around and saw 7 tunnels leading to who knows where. Flipping a mental coin she started on the left and entered the first tunnel to enter a chamber with over 50 portraits. Each one had contributed to the vault and as such left a portrait to further assist. She removed all the portraits of witches, wizards, centaurs, elves, and goblins and placed them carefully in her conference area.

Down the second tunnel she found a chamber piled high with galleons, sickles, knuts, and precious metals and gems. Rena place all her metals and gems in the vault in her office and filled a few sacks with galleons (50 to be exact). The third tunnel led to a chamber of books, scrolls, and parchments enough to make Rena's heart soar. The fourth tunnel led to any potions masters dream. The chamber was filled with Master's potion sets, cabinets filled with rare and extinct ingredients as well as journals, and equipment. Rena was giddy and almost skipping as she made her way down the fifth tunnel to see her and Neville's dream come true in various plants, and cuttings in stasis. She loaded them carefully in her cube and figured she had enough to give some of each to her cheerful plant loving friend. The sixth chamber was an eye opener as it was filled with various species of animals of different sex and age all in stasis. She saw bundles of papers underneath each hovering sphere and concluded they were the animals documentation. It was getting late and she had to be going, but there was one room left and she wanted to get it over with. Not knowing what could possible be left she walked into the 7th chamber and saw all kinds of weapons, practice dummies and equipment, infirmary equipment, and other miscellaneous specialities like wand and broom making (just the thought of witches riding brooms made Rena laugh), ancient joke supplies, and books on becoming an animagus.

For the next three years Rena, Harry, and Neville learned together wanting to excel in Hogwarts. They were forewarned by the journals their parents left who to trust and who not to. Harry, thanks to Rena, was aware of the Headmasters manipulations and that he was the reason he Harry was stuck at the Dursley's. To make things easier the Elders fixed it so Rena would attend as well, the trio wondered who would get more stares Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, or Serena Halliwell the first born of the infamous Charmed Ones.

As for the learning both boys began early with Rena teaching them languages as she learned them, a young mind was a sponge and it was easier to remember at a young age. By the time they were ten both of them were fluent in gobble-Dee-gook, mermish, giant, troll, centurian, elvish, and fairy. As for human languages they learned latin, gaelic, french, italian, spanish, and sign language. Neville had the bright idea of creating their own coded system for writing and signing for private conversation. He and Harry worked on it wanting to surprise Rena.

The other courses were beginners potions, herbology, transfiguration, charms, and defense. Other then wand work Rena taught the boys karate and muggle self-defense. Even though they were mortified Rena made them take ballet and dancing lessons swearing up and down it would make them more graceful. Both boys had gotten their letters and met Rena who had gotten hers and was accompanied by the trios favorite Elder Zola. He had gotten each of them familiars as congratulations for getting their letters and doing so well in their studies. A few whitelighters would take them to Diagon Alley the next day to shop, if Neville's gran okayed it. Neville's familiar happened to be a hawk which he could use for post as well as a companion, he called him Valiant. Harry's familiar was a snake he named Sasha, and Rena's was a lynx she named Amicus. Rena had other familiars as did both Harry and Neville. Harry had a phoenix, as well as a gryphon living in his space cube content. Neville had a hippogriff, and a dragon. Rena had not only the lynx, but a phoenix, unicorn, dragon, gryphon, snake, and a hippogriff.

After shopping, both boys spending time in Gringotts taking care of Harry's business and a little of Neville's and Rena's. All three took out money for supplies (both muggle and magical), and spending money at school. The boys had indeed surprised their friend with their code and with the other lessons she was giving them they felt prepared for anything. The Elders and the whitelighters who knew them shook their heads over their paranoia . Rena had also been giving them lessons on wicca magic and the boys practiced two or three times a week. The boys were especially learning how to astral project and stay awake. It was hard but they were determined.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are welcome.

**CHAPTER 2: Hogwarts**

The night before September the 1st the trio stayed up talking and making plans. All three wanted to be in the same house and thought Ravenclaw or Gryffindor sounded best. Their astral projection and even occlumency lessons had paid off and were well worth the sweat and headaches. Harry didn't even have his scar anymore as Rena had removed it years ago. All three had subjects they liked the best as it was more natural to them, for Neville it was Herbology, Harry was defense, and Rena it was potions. As second and third subjects Neville had creatures and charms, Harry had potions and transfiguration, and Rena well had all of them. They had even read of the other OWL's offered by the Ministry that wasn't taught at Hogwarts: Warding, Healing, Dueling, Politics/Law, and languages. Everything sounded interesting which was why they had each gotten the first and second year books for all subjects available as well as introduction books for the electives.

Rena had a long, and overdue in her opinion, talk with the Dursley family the next morning. She made it clear that all they had to do was drop Harry off on September the 1st and pick him up at the end of the year. After such a stress and aggravation free summer they were a bit more accommodating. The trio met on the muggle side of the platform where Neville said by to his gran and the trio entered together. They missed the red headed family who appeared moments later, the mother looking around as if for someone.

They settled in the last compartment of the train storing their school trunks which held only their school robes, some muggle cloths, toiletries, a robe and slippers and their school supplies. Everything else was in their space cube and anything else was in a special gift from Rena's trainer Cole. It was made of moleskin which is highly magical and as small as the bag is it can hold an infinite amount. The gang put their space cube and money bag in the moleskin pouch and placed it around the amulets each wore. They vowed to shrink and carry their trunks as well. All three had new backpacks which were charmed to hold three times the amount and be feather light. Thankfully no one bothered them the entire trip except the lady with the trolley but she wasn't really a bother. Since class began the next day all three re-read the first three chapters of their text for each subject. Harry's father had left him a second copy of the Marauders Map that the others thought lost and the three had studied it relentlessly so they wouldn't get lost.

Arriving in Hogsmeade station the trio made their way to the huge man bellowing for the first years. Getting in a boat with another girl named Susan Bones the four held on tight as the boat made its way toward the huge castle in the distance. All four were awed by the sight of the magnificent castle. Susan and Serena chatted about what house they think they would be in, her entire family had been in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor so she would be happy with either one. Rena's choices were Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but she wouldn't mind the other houses either.

They met Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall and she explained about the houses, and the point system. They were escorted into the Great Hall for the sorting. After the song the students were sorted alphabetically. Rena watched as Susan went second trembling visibly, then seconds later relieved as the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF". Rena was first of the trio and there was silence in the hall as she calmly walked up to the hat. The two had quite the conversation and Rena removed it confident her friends would join her in "RAVENCLAW". And she was right as a few people later Neville joined her and then Harry after that. The entire Ravenclaw table cheered as they got not only The-Boy-Who-Lived but the scion of the Halliwells. Rena kept her eye on the head table during Harry's sorting and smirked when the Headmaster nearly swallowed his tongue when the hat shouted Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. The three sat together and chatted with a few of the other first years: Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Morag McDougal, Lisa Turpin, and Mandy Brocklehurst. The girls were pleased they would have only three beds in a five room suite, the boys had all five.

They were shown to the Ravenclaw dorms, after first answering a question to get in, and then directed to the boys or girls dorms. In the girls dorm Rena, Lisa, and Mandy looked around and saw three beds with night stands, three armoires, two windows, and a door leading to the bathroom presumably. Each night stand had a lantern on top, each bed had white sheets with Ravenclaw blue quilt, on top they each had a scar, hat, mittens, and patches in the Ravenclaw colors. The curtains around the bed were navy with bronze sashes. The girls chatted while they unpacked. Rena at least put her clothes in the armoire so they wouldn't wrinkle, with her shoes on the bottom. Lisa discovered a basket under the bed that was the hamper. They placed their dirty clothes at night and in the morning the clothes would be cleaned.

The next morning the trio met in the common room and followed an older student to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Neville told Rena all about their room mates Terry, Tony, and Mo. Terry was a half-blood, Mo a pure blood, and Tony a muggle born, all three were serious about their studies but fun too. Rena had the same to say about her room mates Lisa and Mandy. Rena waved to Susan at the Hufflepuff table as they sat at their own to eat. Professor Flitwick, their Head of House, handed out their schedules:

Ravenclaw 1

Monday

8-9:30 - charms

9:45-11:15 - potions

11:15 - 12:45 - potions

1-2 - lunch

2-3:30 - transfiguration

3:45 -5:15 - free

Tuesday

8-9:30 - History of magic (HOM)

9:45-11:15 - DADA

11:15 - 12:45 - DADA

1-2 - lunch

2-3:30 - free

3:45 -5:15 - astronomy

midnight - astronomy

Wednesday

8-9:30 - free

9:45-11:15 - herbology

11:15 - 12:45 - herbology

1-2 - lunch

2-3:30 - transfiguration

3:45 -5:15 - transfiguration

Thursday

8-9:30 - HOM

9:45-11:15 - charms

11:15 - 12:45 - charms

1-2 - lunch

2-3:30 - potions

3:45 -5:15 - free

Friday

8-9:30 - herbology

9:45-11:15 - free

11:15 - 12:45 - DADA

1-2 - lunch

2-3:30 - flying

3:45 -5:15 - flying

All three were happy with there schedule, although Neville was upset herbology wasn't until Wednesday. Rena was thrilled with potions being this morning as well as charms and transfiguration. They returned to their tower to pack their backpack with their supplies. For each class they had a bound journal instead of parchment, the book would add pages as the owner needed them though they had bought enough to have one for each class for all seven years. Rena said the store owner almost cried as the order totaled 360 books (120 per person). Each book had the subject on the front and spline with the year and their name on the bottom. They had the basics: textbooks, quills, and ink, there notebooks for each class today and a bottle of water and some fruit from breakfast. Harry had the Marauders Map. Rena was going to work in her spare time on how to duplicate the map, Harry had lent her his fathers journal on how he and his friends created it.

There charms class was great, Prof. Flitwick was an enthusiastic teacher. After attendance he went over what they would learn at Hogwarts. He handed out a sheet of paper on how the class would be graded and what the big projects would be. Rena saw two papers, at least 6-8 major tests and countless quizzes. Potions was a big let down for Rena as Prof. Snape was a nasty near sighted tight ass who couldn't teach someone to tie there shoe let alone potions. Luckily the three were pretty adept at potions, Rena more so then the boys so they got thru pretty well. It helped that they shared classes with the Hufflepuffs and not Slytherin. After lunch where Rena mostly picked at her food and moped the others tried to cheer her up. It was noticed by her Head of House who asked her to meet him in his office before dinner.

Rena tried to enjoy transfiguration, she did find the subject interesting, and felt a bit better by the time she was to meet with Prof. Flitwick. Harry and Neville, at her request, joined them. Inside his office Prof. Flitwick offered tea and biscuits before asking kindly if anything was wrong. Rena looked a bit downhearted again and didn't say anything so Neville and Harry answered.

"It was potions class sir," Neville began. "She's been looking forward to this class for a while."

"Her mum was a Master you see," Harry piped in. Prof. Flitwick nodded.

"What happened in the class?"

"What didn't happen is the better question," Rena finally spoke up. "He didn't teach anything!" All three described their first lesson in detail and even Flitwick was surprised at the loose method in which potions was taught. Certain subjects, especially the wand wielding classes, had to be very careful about instruction as the spell work was dangerous. The same was true for Potions and Herbology due to the dangerous plants and poisons associated with the subject. Prof. Flitwick promised to look into it and sent the three to dinner. They met with their new friends in the library to get their homework done, that left weekends free for reading ahead and fun. Harry was counting the days to the flying lesson on Friday. Finishing early Rena browsed the stacks pulling anything that caught her eye. She copied every title and more down and asked Neville to borrow Valiant to deliver an order. The other Ravenclaws laughed when Rena said she would read every book in the library before she left. Harry and Neville knew she could do it and just smirked at the others disbelieving face.

Before she left she asked Madam Pince how many books were in the library. The skeptical librarian answered that the student section and student restricted section had a total of 3, 789 books (178 were in the restricted section) that wasn't including the duplicate titles. Rena sent Valiant to the note book store for another 50 notebooks and to Flourish and Blotts with a list of books to be sent back in a shrunken package.

The first week flew by, defense turned out to be a joke as did History of Magic which was taught by a ghost. There nightly homework/study group had branched out to include all of the first year Ravenclaws, all of the first year Hufflepuffs (Ernie McMillon, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Owen Hart, Jack Baylor (twin), Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Sally-Ann Perks and Natalie Baylor (twin)), Daphne Greengrass, Cynthia Moon, Tracy Davis, and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, and Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Padma Patil of Gryffindor. Everyone had their strengths and helped those who struggled in any particular class(es). Everyone agreed they weren't learning in Potions, defense, and history and Rena came up with the idea to start a petition to appeal to the Headmaster and the School Governors.

Only the trio knew it but they all shared Hogwarts heritage. Harry was descendant of Slytherin and Gryffindor, Rena of Ravenclaw, and Neville Hufflepuff. All three had felt the castle awaken and Neville had sent word to Ragnok who started the paperwork to remove the Board of Governors and reinstall the heirs. The petition made its way around the school all through the rest of September and all of October, the older years asking to add on the Divination teacher or do away with the subject. Almost everyone signed to get rid of Quirill, Binns, and Trelawney and a surprising number of Slytherins wanted to get rid of Snape. A letter was written outlining there demands and the pages upon pages of signatures were sent to the board of governors, the Headmaster, and a copy for themselves. All the students waited with baited breath for some sort of action as they continued with there studies and the beginning of Quidditch. Harry had loved flying and had impressed the Ravenclaw captain John Fleming who was a seventh year. He asked Prof. Flitwick to allow Harry to play even though he was a first year. Permission was granted and Harry was the youngest seeker in the last century. He bought himself a brand new Nimbus 2000 and flew as often as he could. The trio were the top three in the year much to the annoyance of a Gryffindor named Hermione Granger who wanted that spot for herself.

In her spare time Rena read anything and everything, Madam Pince knew her by name before the first month was out. She had so far gotten perfect scores on her homework and tests. There were reports due in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology in two weeks and hers were done already. They were concise and clearly written with all her research listed and impeccable. The rest of their study group was almost done as well with plenty of time.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are welcome.

**CHAPTER 3 - A change in the air**

It was in November that they heard something back from the Board of Governors when a delegation arrived in the school. Dumbledore paled at the unexpected arrivals and tried to seem pleasantly surprised. It wasn't working. The Board produced the petitions and all four teachers were fired on the spot, replacements on hand and ready to begin. The new potions professor was Charles Shepard, for defense there was Marcus Steele a retired Auror, for History there was a young woman named Lindsey Bennett. Divination was dismissed as a subject to be replaced with all the electives that the Ministry offers. The head of the board Manuel Zabini assured the anxious 5th and 7th years that there will be tutors on hand to catch them up. Classes were cancelled that day as a huge staff meeting took place in the Great Hall. The study group took advantage of the nice weather and relaxed outside talking or playing a game. Rena, of course was reading she had 542 books per year to read in order to finish on time. There would be a list of books for her to acquire over the summer to keep at it year round.

Harry was doing well in Quidditch and Neville in his Herbology club. Every morning the trio and friends met for a morning jog and katas. On weekends they practiced their martial arts. They practiced occlumency daily. Well ahead of their studies they began looking through the introduction to electives books. The board allowed students to take up to 10 classes for OWLs, and were now given the option to drop History and Astronomy in third year to make room for more electives. Rena already decided to keep the five core classes and take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Warding, Healing and Dueling. The boys agreed with that as they could learn the others on there own just as easy. Muggle Studies, History, and Astronomy were shunned by the study group as the others flitted between the other electives of Languages, Creatures and Politics/Law.

Both Harry and Rena had lived in the muggle world and could explain to their friend if he had questions. Neville's gran agreed to give them three weeks of Politics/Law lessons as well as wizarding etiquette and getting a tutor to learn more languages, and keep their skills honed. It was a little known fact that if a licensed teacher was present and underage witch or wizard could practice magic over the summer. The rest of the semester went beautifully as the new professors made all the difference. All three stayed for Christmas and had Ravenclaw Tower to themselves. They had exchanged presents with there friends and placed them under the tree in the common room. The three spent most of their time as Ravenclaws do in the library researching whatever came to mind or reading ahead. Madam Pince was so used to seeing them that she barely bothered to remind them to be careful with her precious books.

Christmas Day was great, they had the presents from there friends, each other, Neville's, gran and even Cole and the Elders. Harry had received a surprise package from a mystery sender, an invisibility cloak that supposedly belonged to James Potter. After a few minutes to think it through Harry knew it must have been Dumbledore who had sent it as he had read in his fathers journal that he had lent it to his ex-professor before he died. Being the cheeky person he is Harry sent a thank you letter to the Headmaster for the cloak and wishing him a Happy Christmas. Dumbledore was unnerved at how he had been found out but was wary to ask outright. This was not the malleable child he had envisioned coming to his school, this was not the downtrodden savior who would look to him for help and guidance. Albus swore he would not let his plans unravel, but the biggest surprise was the freezing of the Potter account as well as a hold placed on his own pending an investigation. More then worried he made a trip to the Ministry over the holiday and discreetly checked to see if any files had been charged. He was positive he covered his tracks besides he was Albus Dumbledore the wizarding world looked to him for guidance. He taught most of them or had been their Headmaster. Everyone knew Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock on the International Confederation of Warlocks, and Head Mugwump of the Wizengamot! The Leader of the Light!

The rest of the holiday went by quickly, Harry had been researching into where his godfather was and the rest of the guardians listed in his parents will. The boys found what they were looking for in an old edition of the Daily Prophet which named Sirius Black as traitor. The article stated how he had betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who and killed their friend Peter Pettigrew. Rena had entered Harry's game room to speak to James Potter about their animagus forms, especially Peters. It was afterwards that she wrote an anonymous letter to Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE stating that a students pet rat might be an animagus as it didn't act very rat like. Bones arrived with a squad of Aurors. The trio watched on the Map as they made there way to Gryffindor Tower and spoke to Ron Weasely who was in the common room, they saw another dot labeled Peter Pettigrew.

Harry was anxious and waited for the Aurors to arrive to tell him his godfather was a free man. That he wouldn't have to return to the Dursley's. Ever. They didn't have to wait long as Prof. Flitwick accompanied by Amelia Bones entered. Harry's smile lit up the room when Amelia told him Sirius would be released by night and they could exchange letters and maybe meet over Easter. They had a small party in their common room that night imagining Sirius a free man and celebrating that Harry never had to go back to Privet Drive. There was a definite skip in Harry's step for the next few weeks. Rena joined the potions club and the Charms club after the holidays joining Terry in both, Tony in Charms, and Lisa in Potions from her house. Harry and Neville joined the Charms club and Harry the transfiguration club and vowed to form a defense club as well.

Prof. Steele was open to the idea of starting a defense club next year as he was still adjusting to teaching and didn't want to fall behind in his grading. Fine with that Harry asked if it could be a dueling/defense club and Prof. Steele arched a brow in amusement as he replied "of course" to a delighted Harry. Harry received his first letter from Sirius a few days after his release, it was the beginning of a serious letter writing campaign between the two giving Valiant a real workout. Harry and Rena would go to Sirius's house over Easter while Neville went home to spend time with his gran. Harry was a nervous wreck the week leading up to their break and even messed up in Quidditch practice. The day of break was fast approaching and Harry's nerves were frayed. From their last correspondence Sirius and Remus Lupin, another friend of his dad, would pick them up.

Neville and Rena tried to calm Harry down during the train to the point Rena practically force fed him a calming potion. At the station the trio greeted Mrs. Longbottom and all four of them turned when they heard someone calling Harry's name. There they were, Harry froze. Sirius approached him and eyed him up and down as if memorizing his features.

"Harry," breathed Sirius gazing at the nervous young man until his companion nudged him with his elbow. "Oh right. Hello Harry I'm Sirius and this is Remus, Remus Lupin." Harry nodded and swallowed hard.

"Th-these are my best friends Rena and Neville and Neville's gran Mrs. Longbottom." Pleasantries were exchanged before the groups separated the trio exchanging quick hand signals. Sirius and Remus side-apparated the kids to Sirius's family house 12 Grimmauld Place. Since his release he had hired new elves and had the unbearably dark and depressing house brightened and made into a Light residence. The family of elves Sirius hired were delightful, and at Rena's casual questioning learned there were more free elves out there looking for work

Harry spent most of the vacation getting to know his godfather and "uncle" Remus, while Rena was left to her own devices. She read and even sneaked out to meet some elves to hire to help maintain her space cube. Over a hundred elves were eager to work for her after learning of her no punishment, yes to families and babies, and that clothes and questions were acceptable, they were falling over themselves to work for her.

She also spent some time with Sirius and Remus getting to know them for Harry's sake, they were both nice, fun, and big pranksters. Remus was a bit more tame though even with his 'furry little problem'. As a surprise she snuck into his room during the full moon incapacitated the wolf and dog and took samples for testing. She then modified both there minds and left to start her research. She kept it a surprise from everyone wanting to have it completed by Remus's birthday in August.

Every night the trio met in one of their space cubes to catch up on the day. Neville was happy for Harry to have real guardians who care about him. Sirius even okayed the politics/law classes from Mrs. Longbottom and the tutors. Remus, it turned out, was a licensed teacher and offered to help them as did Sirius who used to be an Auror. Besides which, as Sirius said, the wards around the house are so old the Ministry can't detect any underage magic anyways.

School was more enjoyable as Harry continued exchanging letters with Sirius and Remus. Rena and Neville got occasional letters from the former Marauders as well. Rena was passing her quota for books for the year at 659. She had a list of 150 books for summer reading to put her over for the year by 257. The boys were amazed but not too surprised. How she found time to do everything she did always inspired and baffled them. Harry was looking forward to summer vacation for once, Neville was going home, and Rena was going to Magic School. Even though all three were orphans the boys still felt bad for Rena, Neville had his gran and Harry now had Sirius and Remus. Rena had only them, and they would be with their families. She would hear none of it though and told them to have a good summer that they would see each other all the time.

The end of year exam results came out and Rena was number one followed by Harry then Neville, there was a moment of embarrassment when Hermione Granger burst into tears at coming in 5th and accused the others of cheating. Prof. McGonagall swept her away to straighten her out. Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup as well stealing both from the Slytherins. Their friends in that house sent them mock glares but they could see the corners of their mouths twitching. The other Slytherins were either politely clapping or glaring daggers at the Ravenclaws. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were clapping wildly happy that Slytherin hadn't won. Except for the Quidditch Cup of course.

After the train departed the next day Dumbledore sat in his office reflecting on the last year. Something was off. How did Harry get that knowledgeable and informed on the wizarding world? Surely not from his relatives, they despised the boy. It had to be the Halliwell witch, she was the wild card after all, although Longbottom was a surprise too. What happened to all the blocks he had place on the boys magic? As well as Harry's scar? Albus vowed to get to the bottom of it and started by looking into the background of one Serena Halliwell.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. Reviews are welcome.

**CHAPTER 4: Summer**

The trio was met at the station by their guardians, Rena was surprised to see Cole and even more surprised to see him getting along so well with Sirius and Remus. It turned out that Sirius had written to both Augusta and Rena's guardians (the Elders) to have both stay over for a week or two in the summer, and maybe take a trip. Cole was granted temporary guardianship by the Elders and he had written to Sirius. The two men became fast friends and within a week or two Sirius invited the two to move in. Both Harry and Rena were surprised to say the least, and after a long good-bye with Neville followed their guardians.

Summer began uneventfully. Harry flew almost every day while Rena read. Neville came over and the three would work in the gardens around grimmauld that Sirius hadn't gotten to yet. The trio met Mrs. Longbottom a week into the summer M-F for two hours for three weeks for their politics/law lessons. They met her in the morning as well as their language tutor, or the boys' anyway, and in the afternoon they met Sirius, Remus, and Cole for practical stuff. The boys birthday was approaching and with Rena's help Sirius, Remus, and Augusta were planning a surprise party at grimmauld. It would be on the last day of classes and instead of their practical class there would be a party with all their friends. Rena had gotten Neville a wide array of muggle plants for his greenhouse and Harry a broom polishing kit.

The party was a hit especially Sirius's surprise gift after their guests had left, except Neville of course. He, Remus, and Cole were taking the trio to spend two weeks in California! The trio was ecstatic and spent the week shopping and packing. There booklists arrived and they decided to go supplies shopping before they left to get it out of the way. The 6 (minus Augusta) spent a full day shopping in Muggle London in the morning and Diagon Alley in the afternoon and evening. They even made time to spend 45 minutes in a muggle bookstore. The manager of Flourish and Blotts welcomed the trio himself which amused the adults to no end imagining the types of customers their wards were. Rena got the same treatment in the apothecary and again with Neville at the nursery. Harry was greeted cheerfully by the manager of QQS to Sirius and Remus' amusement. All three went dutifully to Madam Malkins for new school robes, everyday robes, flying robes, cloaks of all kinds, dress robes, potions robes, and herbology robes, gloves and hats. They ended up coming back the next day to take care of Madam Malkins and let the kids loose in the muggle bookstore and flourish and blotts while they waited.

California was awesome! They went to Disney, Los Angeles, Hollywood, San Francisco (Serena's childhood city), and San Diego. All of them had a blast seeing everything magical and muggle, buying souvenirs, and taking lots of pictures. The trip definitely ended much too soon and they were back. After a few days Augusta suggested a trip to Hogsmeade even though they wouldn't be able to go until the following year at school. Honeydukes was a hit, as was zonko's, and the antique shops. They had lunch in the Three Broomsticks and their first butterbeer. Rena had Cole buy a few cases which he did as well as a few cases of firewhiskey and mulled mead. Remus bought his customary elderflower wine. His birthday was in two days and Rena had the cure ready all wrapped up. She hoped he accepted.

They had a nice intimate party for Remus and showered him with presents. Rena's was last and he looked curiously at the vial of amber liquid then at her. She cleared her throat feeling every eye in the room on her.

"It's something I've been working on the past few months," she began. "It's a lycanthropy stripping potion. A cure." Silence dominated the room as the others stared dumbfounded at Rena except Cole who it didn't surprise.

"Impossible!" The word came out as a croak. There was hope and disbelief in his eyes waging a war inside the poor man.

"Nothing is impossible." Remus stared at her. Neville and Harry were now grinning like Cheshire cats and were waiting to congratulate both of them. Finally Remus nodded and uncorked the potion as if to drink it stopped at the last minute by Rena.

"NO!" She stopped his hand and removed he vile re-corking it. "It can't be taken orally, I or someone will throw it at your feet."

"Then what?" Remus asked licking his lips in anticipation.

"The potion will strip the lycanthropy, it'll hurt like hell." Rena explained.

"I want to do it," Sirius spoke up, well, seriously. Remus smiled at his long time friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**: A new man and a new year

The news of a cure for lycanthropy was on the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day. Remus had gone to St. Mungo's with a vial and had been tested thoroughly by the healers there. He had been pronounced a wizard again and was sent home with a request from the hospital for more. Rena complied and spent the rest of her vacation making dozens of doses of her potion. The rest of the summer flew by and before they knew it they were on the train to school again. All three were reading peacefully joined occasionally by their roommates for a quick catch up session.

Despite Dumbledore it was good to be back at Hogwarts, where the magic was in the very walls. The trio headed for their table waving hello to friends from other houses. Rena glanced up at the Head table and saw a few new faces and pointed it out to her friends.

"The Board of Governors decided over the summer to hire tutors in a few of the harder subjects to also act like an assistant professor in class," Lisa explained. "Mainly for the five core classes and dueling."

"Makes sense," Rena mused. All fell silent for the sorting and again as Dumbledore stood to welcome them to another year, blah, blah, blah. The feast was delicious and everyone was stuffed yet somehow made room for the vast variety of desserts the house-elves sent up.

They received their schedules the next morning at breakfast, Professor Flitwick welcomed them back in his usual cheerful manner.

Ravenclaw 2

Monday

8-9:30 Herbology

9:45-11:15 potions

11:15-12:45 potions

1-2 lunch

2-3:30 defense

3:45-5:15 defense tutoring for 2nd years

Tuesday

8-9:30 charms

9:45-11:15 charms

11:15-12:45 transfiguration

1-2 lunch

2-3:30 History of Magic

3:45-5:15 History of Magic tutoring for 2nd years

Wednesday

8-9:30 herbology

9:45-11:15 herbology

11:15-12:45 herbology tutoring for 2nd years

1-2 lunch

2-3:30 defense

3:45-5:15 defense

Thursday

8-9:30 potions

9:45-11:15 potions tutoring for 2nd years

11:15-12:45 free

1-2 lunch

2-3:30 History of Magic

3:45-5:15 Astronomy

Friday

8-9:30 free

9:45-11:15transfiguration

11:15-12:45 transfiguration tutoring for 2nd years

1-2 lunch

2-3:30 charms

3:45-5:15 charms tutoring for 2nd years

Too many free periods for Rena as she didn't need any tutoring but decided to stop by to see if she could volunteer to be a tutor. Years 3 and up had tutoring scheduled for after dinner as they had fuller schedules and rarely any free time unless they took the minimum 7 classes. They headed off to Neville's favorite class and had a peaceful day.

The school year was progressing and it wasn't until the first week in October they received a sign something was off. Harry was walking with Neville to the library when he heard a voice only he could hear. The boys followed it but lost it between floors. Harry was adamant he heard something and whatever it was it wasn't friendly. Rena was immediately suspicious. Whatever it was it hadn't been here the year before and why could only Harry hear it.

As the trio were walking together the next day they saw an odd thing. At least 40 spiders were trying to get thru a crack in the window to leave the school, all were scurrying as fast as their 8 legs could carry them. Rena filed that away. When they found out, the following weekend, from the gamekeeper Hagrid that his roosters had been killed Rena was startled and immediately hustled her friends to a more private section of the grounds.

"It's a Basilisk," she said without preamble. "The thing Harry heard."

"That's why only Harry could hear it!" Neville exclaimed. "He's a parselmouth!"

"Exactly."

"But even though we know what it is it's still not a good thing," Harry pointed out. All three grew silent as the implications set in. How did a Basilisk get it the school? Was Dumbledore behind it? Rena started rummaging thru her bag and soon extracted her cell phone.

"Hey Cole, it's Rena," she said after dialing. "Everyone is fine, for now anyway. Just wanted to inform you that a bloody Basilisk has been set loose in the school."

"WHAT!!!!!!" all three heard the combined shout of Sirius, Remus, and Cole as Rena held the phone a foot from her ear. She hit speaker so the boys could hear, it was obvious Cole had done the same on his end.

"How do you know?" demanded Sirius. The boys let Rena do the talking. She explained about the voice only Harry could hear, the spiders and the roosters.

"Those are all signs of a Basilisk but how did it get in?" Remus wondered.

"That's what we want to know," Harry agreed.

"Are you three the only ones who suspect?" Cole asked.

"Probably, it was only Harry and Neville in that hallway that we know of and we were alone when we saw the spiders. The professors seem perplexed by the roosters not worried," Rena speculated.

"Hmmm, well keep a weather eye out and any movement you don't know look down, Basilisks can kill with a look." Remus said sternly. "Let us know if you find out anything else."


End file.
